El pasado dejo tu fruto
by aniumalfoy
Summary: CHAP 8 UP! La operación ####-Zabini ha dado resultado , pero Ginny no es feliz . Será que la pasión le haga doblegar ?
1. Pelirroja

-Mira, Draco, hay salen.

Zabini zangolotea el brazo de Malfoy justo cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren majestuosamente. Encabezados por la profesora McGonagall, los alumnos de nuevo ingreso cruzaron tímidamente las mesas para llegar a donde estaba el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador. Una cabellera roja llamo la atención de Draco. Ahí estaba ella. La habia visto en el Expreso de Hogwarts y simplemente se habia quedado prendida de ella. Pelirroja, con pecas, ojos verdes… "Es una Weasley" le habia dicho Parkinson de modo despectivo. Pero el no le creía, y si lo era, lo tenía que oír con sus propios oídos y de la propia boca de aquella niña.

"¿Es ella, no Draco?" pregunto Zabini "Es aquella del Expreso…"

"Si, Zabini… es ella" respondio el sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelirroja.

Pansy cruzo sus brazos, molesta…

"¿Qué pasa, Pansy?" inquirio Blaise.

"Nada, metiche. Metete en tus propios problemas y dejame con los míos" dijo ella desganada. Lo habia estado buscando en el tren, en los carruajes… y nada. ¿Dónde estaba esa cabellera azabache? Y también se había percatado que su compinche igual estaba desaparecido.

"¿Has visto a San-Potter, Draco?" dijo Zabini, haciendo que a Pansy le ardiera el pecho y volteara para unirse a la conversación. "No lo he visto ni a el ni a la Comadreja "

Draco se tomo su tiempo para contestar. Aun estaba viendo a esa niña de cabellos de fuego, y no tenia ojos para nadie mas. Su mirada estaba clavada en ella, viendo como su cortina carmesí se movía ondeándose y brillando como seda. "¿Quién sera?" se preguntaba el a cada segundo, alzando su cuello para verla mejor, algo ilusionado porque tenia un motivo para quedarse en la escuela, y algo desilusionado porque ella no lo habia visto ni una vez…

"No, no lo he visto" dijo el, apartando los ojos de la chica por primera vez… La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los alumnos, empezando por Allen, Violet. "Ojalá y se haya metido en problemas"

Pansy se mostró algo molesta.

"No se porque te empeñas en hacerle la vida imposible a Potter, Draco" dijo ella mientras el sombrero mandaba a una niña morena de coletas a Hufflepuff. "Solo porque rechazo tu amistad en el tren no significa que quieras que su vida sea miserable"

"Habla por ti, Pansy" dijo Zabini, mientras la profesora seguia llamando a los alumnos. "Yo me sumo al plan… ¿Qué propones entonces Draco? He leido que el hechizo Zancadilla se convierte en Patada si agitas la varita hacia la derecha…"

"Pues veremos si funciona¿no Zabini?" dijo Pansy algo mas contenta. Zabini decia cada necedad… "Podemos probarlo contigo¿no?" Blaise solo se quedo callado. Draco sonrió.

"La verdad, Pansy tiene razon…" dijo el algo desganado. Un chico de cabello color chocolate era mandado a Gryffindor. "Ya me harte de idear planes para molestar a Potter" a Pansy se le iluminaron los ojos. "Mejor que sea espontáneo¿no¡Auch!" dijo el, mitad riendo, mitad adolorido… Pansy le habia propinado un bueno golpe con nudillos y todo en el brazo de Draco… "Ay Pansy, a veces se me hace que estas enamorada de Potter" dijo el mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada. Pansy solo pudo abrir su boca y ruborizarse, pero no pudo emitir ninguna palabra. "Eso pensaba…" dijo Malfoy en un susurro.

"Draco, van en la letra V… ahora sabremos si tu pelirroja es Weasley u alguna otra cosa…" Malfoy volteo a concentrar su antencion en la pelirroja que seguía ahí parada junto con unos 2 niños mas… Durante un fugaz segundo, quiso estar ahí con ella. Sacudio su cabeza para quitarse esa idea tonta. Volkianov, Ekaterina se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin. Se hizo un silencio absoluto.

"Weasley, Ginevra" llamo la profesora.

"Te lo dije, terco" susurró Pansy dandole un pequeño zape. Draco ni le hizo caso. Estaba abobado viendola, como a pesar de su edad movia sus caderas de tal forma que todos los niños que estaban con ella incluso doblaban sus cabezas para apreciar mejor aquel movimiento. "Cerdos" murmuro Draco, aunque el estaba haciendo lo mismo. Tal vez corriera con suerte y ella fuera la primera Weasley en irse a Slytherin, pero luego penso que eso era imposible. Todas las generaciones, mayormente, caían en la misma casa. Dijo mayormente recordando a Sirius Black, aquel profugo que andaba en Azkaban, quien acabo en Gryffindor cuando toda la familia Black habia estado en Slytherin. Draco cruzó sus dedos debajo de la mesa, deseando que la historia se repitiera… Aquella chica se coloco el sombrero con las manos temblorosas, y cerro fuertemente sus ojos. Draco se estaba muriendo de ternura y pasion por dentro. "Tiene 11 años, Draco Lucius Malfoy, y tu tienes 12… Aleja esos pensamientos turbios de tu cabeza" Volvio a enfocar su atención en sus cabellos y de pronto el sombrero se abrió y dijo con voz estridente:

"¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!"

Draco sintió que su mundo se destrozaba en sus pies, y observó en camara lenta como ella corria hacia Hermione y la abrazaba con fuerza, sacudiendo su cabello y sonriendo. Ahí comenzó su pesadilla, su martirio… tenerla tan lejos y verla tanto tiempo… Pero su animo subiò un poco cuando ella, antes de sentarse, le dirigiò una mirada cargada de ternura, mientras sonreía con coquetería.


	2. Acercamiento: Listo!

**Capitulo 2: Acercamiento: Listo**

¡SLAM!

Draco abrio los ojos. El color gris de aquellos eran los mismos de hace 5 años, pero el ya había cambiado, ya no era un niño, y todas las mujeres de Hogwarts lo sabían. Nadie podía negar que era guapo, y con técnicas de seduccion que su padre le había enseñado, nadie le podia negar una noche en su habitación. Y tal vez, si era algo linda, hasta 2 veces. Pero había una excepción… y eso a Draco le molestaba todos los días, todas las noches. Por primera vez respetaba a una Weasley, e incluso había dejado de molestar a la Comadreja y al Cara-Rajada. Sabía que tenía que llevarse bien con ellos para que tuviera una oportunidad, pero en sus adentros, algo le decía que no nunca iba a tenerla.

Volviendo a la realidad, oyó a alguien refunfuñar como histerico. Aunque tenia los ojos abiertos, las sabanas le tapaban completamente la cara, pero aun así, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que se trataba de su amigo Blaise. Con dificultad, se quito las mantas de encima y se incorporó de la cama. Blaise andaba de aquí para allá, dando vueltas como loco, maldiciendo en voz alta.

"Que nunca lo ha hecho… ¡Ja! Y yo soy estupido… Si la cara de facil nadie se la quita… Esa putita me conocerá…"

"¿Mala noche, Zabini?" pregunto Malfoy con voz burlona. De respuesta consiguió un almohadazo y unos cuantos insultos, pero al final Blaise le contesto.

"Terrible" dijo el enojado "La zorra esa de Elizabeth se hizo la pura y casta y me mando a la goma"

"¿Y que harás al respecto?" inquirió el adquiriendo posición seria, ya que en sus adentros se moria de la risa.

Blaise se quedo callado por un momento. Después, algo mas alegre, se metió al baño y el sonido de agua corriendo indicaba que estaba preparando la tina.

"Dejarla tirada, por supuesto" respondió el gritando un poco. Salió del baño y buscó entre sus cosas "No voy a permitir que me avergüence de esa forma; buscaré a otra" Tomó una toalla del armario y se dirigió al baño de nuevo. "¿Qué piensas de Lavender? Creo que empezare a salir con ella"

Draco ni se molestó en contestar. Sabia que si Zabini se planeaba algo, no había quien le quitara esa idea de la cabeza. Aparte, estaba de acuerdo… Lavender era linda y tenia buen cuerpo. Y el Weasley la desaprovecho para largarse con Granger… Eso si es una estupidez. Aunque Draco tuvo relaciones con Granger una vez, y no estuvo nada mal. Se moria de ganas de averiguar la cara que habrá puesto el Weasley cuando se enteró.

"Deja de pensar en los Weasleys, Malfoy" se dijo a si mismo "Lo unico que consigues es traerla de vuelta"

Suspirando, se levanto de la cama y comenzo a vestirse. Se colocó los pantalones, holgados pero que hacían lucir su trasero. A su camisa le dejo 3 botones abiertos y se puso la corbata, obviamente algo floja. Se despeinó un poco el cabello y se puso su colonia favorita.

"¡BAJARE A DESAYUNAR, ZABINI!" grito el desde el extremo de la habitación. No espero respuesta. Bajo hasta la sala Comun, completamente vacía, y se encontró con Pansy, su mejor amiga.

"Hola, Bello Durmiente" lo saludó ella levantandose de un sillon frente a la chimenea.

"¿Qué tal, mujer?" respondió el dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "¿Y se puede saber porqué 'Bello durmiente'? ¿Pues que hora es? ¿Dónde están todos?"

"Te he llamado 'Bello Durmiente' porque hace mas de dos horas que te estoy esperando, son las doce y media y todos están abajo… así que si no te apuras, nos quedaremos sin desayunar" un ruido algo desagradable provino del estomago de Pansy. Draco alzo las cejas ante tal sonido, y Pansy se sonrojó un poco "Y yo QUIERO desayunar"

"Bueno, vale… bajemos" dijo el riendose.

Salieron de la sala Comun y se dirigieron hacia el gran Comedor, pero antes de que entraran, cuatro personas salieron de él: Granger, el Weasley, Potter y…

"Ginny, te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que uses la falda (n/a pollera… cualquiera de las dos) tan corta" dijo Ron viendo hacia las piernas de su hermana menor. Draco hizo lo mismo. La falda negra llegaba a mitad de la rodilla, dejando ver las ligas de las medias negras. "Deben prohibir este tipo de uniformes" penso Draco al sentir una dureza entre su entrepierna.

"A ver, Won-Won (n/a: así le dice Lavender a Ron en el 6° libro en ingles)" contestó Ginny molesta, sin percatarse que la peleíta estaba siendo presenciada por un rubio y una pelinegra "La razón por la que tengo mi uniforme de este modo es porque mamá no me ha querido comprar otra falda; gracias a Dios no he subido de peso, y además… me gusta como se ve"

"Oh si, pienso lo mismo" dijo Draco en medio susurro, haciendo que Pansy riera un poco.

"Pero Ginny…" insistió Ronald

"Pero NADA" dijo su pequeña hermana "Deja de darme instrucciones, ¿quieres?"

"Si, Weasley" Draco se metió en la conversación jalando a Pansy del brazo. Los cuatro amigos voltearon a encararlo. Pansy sonrió tontamente al ver a Harry. "Ginevra tiene el derecho de vestirse como ella quiera" Se detuvo ante una sorprendida y boquiabierta Ginny. El sólo sonrió; la agarró por la nuca y pegó su boca al oído de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué demo…?" empezó Ron. Hermione le dio una patada en el pie.

"Sigue usando ese tipo de falda, preciosa" le susurró Draco a Ginny "Te queda muy bien" Y diciendo esto, se alejó del cuarteto para dirigirse al gran Comedor, con una enfurruñada Pansy, quien miraba hacia atrás para encontrarse con un par de ojos esmeralda.

"A ver…" empezó Ginny algo atontada "¿Q-que e-es l-lo q-que i-ibamos a ... ejem… hacer?"

"No lo se" dijo Ron molesto "Mi dia se acaba de estropear por ese oxigenado. Pero... esperen…" se llevo una mano a la cabeza y con la otra empezó a sacar cuentas "¿Se han dado cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no nos molestaba?"

"Si" esta vez fue Harry quien hablo, aunque le dirigía miradas furtivas al gran Comedor alzando el cuello "Desde hace como 2 años que no se mete con nosotros" Bajo su mirada hacia una colorada Ginny, y luego miró a una suspicaz Hermione "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esta pasando?" le preguntó a su amiga.

"No" dijo ésta, sonriendo maliciosamente, observando a Ginny "Pero creo que tengo una idea… Ahora vengo, iré a la biblioteca"

"¿Irás a la biblioteca por un simple problema con el Dragón albino?" pregunto incrédulo Ron "Por Dios, Hermione; ya se que eres muy inteligente y lista, pero ¿no crees que es demasiado?"

"No Ron, pero esta vez Ginny…" ella desperto de su ensimismamiento con un respingo "irá conmigo" agarró una mano de ésta y la jaló hacia las escaleras. Ron y Harry las siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista.

"¿Qué crees que haya descubierto esta vez Hermione?" preguntó Ron.

"No se, Won-Won" respondió Harry. Ron lo fulmino con la mirada "Pero tenemos que apurarnos porque tenemos Transformaciones ahora. Ojala y las chicas no se tarden… saben que McGonagall es muy estricta y nos bajará puntos"

"No me lo tienes que recordar" dijo Ron, mientras se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor por sus cosas "Ginny no querrá llegar tarde a su primera clase como alumna de séptimo"

A la menor de los Weasleys la habían adelantado un año por haber demostrado habilidades extraordinarias. Ahora compartía clases con el trío y hasta superaba a Hermione en rapidez y destreza en los hechizos. Esto no le hizo mucha gracia a la castaña, pero terminó por aceptarlo.

"A ver, pequeña Ginny" dijo Hermione sonriendo con superioridad. Ginny estaba cabizbaja, en silencio y hacía circulos imaginarios en la mesa de la biblioteca. "¿Me puedes explicar que es eso que pasó en la entrada del comedor?"

"Por Dios, Hermione, tu lo viste" dijo ella adquiriendo un color escarlata en su piel "Tu viste a ese… a ese…" quiso continuar, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

"¿A ese…?" le ayudó la castaña.

"Viste a Malfoy y a Parkinson que nos estaban molestando, eso paso" dijo ella desafiante.

"¿Molestando?" pregunto Hermione curiosa "No estaban haciendote pasar un mal rato; por lo que ví, Malfoy parecía muy interesado en tu falda"

"Es un puerco con insolación" dijo ella arrugando la nariz. Sin embargo, sentía revoltijones en su estómago.

"¿Y por que no le dijiste nada? Conociendo tu actitud, a cualquiera que hubiera hecho eso le hubieras dado un buen golpe en las bo… uhm… en sus partes"

"N-no l-lo s-se" dijo Ginny nerviosa. "S-supongo… s-simplemente no lo pense"

"Ah, no lo pensaste"

"No, no lo hice" su cara fue adquiriendo poco a poco el color natural "¿Sabes algo Herms? ¿Podrías decirle a la profesora que… am… ando algo mala del estómago?" Hermione alzó una ceja "Porfitas, porfitas ¿Si, si, si, si?" dijo Ginny haciendo pucheros.

"Bueno, vale" se resigno Hermione "Solo esta vez faltarás a clases ¿me oyes?"

"Si, si… como digas 'capataz'" dijo ella haciendo un saludo de militares "Nos vemos en Encantamientos" Y salió de la biblioteca a paso veloz. No sabía a donde ir, no quería tomar ninguna clase. Su mente se encontraba recapitulando todo lo que pasó hacía apenas unos 20 minutos. ¿Qué planeaba Malfoy al hacerle ese tipo de cosas? Y mas aún, ¿porqué demonios lo había disfrutado? Se encaminó hacia el baño de niñas, recordando el aliento a limón del rubio. Un olor bastante extraño, pero aun así le gustaba. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño de mujeres cuando dos manos sujetaron sus caderas y la pegaron a la puerta. El corredor estaba desierto. No había nadie quien la salvara. Estaba perdida.

"¿Porqué tan sola Weasley?" dijo una fría voz arrastrando las palabras "¿No deberías estar en clases?"

Ginny trato de no perder el conocimiento al sentir unos dientes mordisquear su lóbulo izquierdo. Giró y miró a Malfoy desafiante.

"Como si te importara lo que haga, hurón" dijo ella con fiereza "Además…" su mirada se volvió tentadora y lujuriosa, mientras su dedo indice se paseaba por el pecho de Malfoy "parece que no te molesta que haya faltado a clase… ¿y tu porque no fuiste?"

"Soy un Premio Anual, Weasley" dijo el jactandose "puedo hacer lo que quiera"

"Uuh, eso se oye…" se acerco a la boca de Malfoy exhalando "muy… tentador"

"Lo es…" dijo el disfrutando su olor a ciruela "¿Quieres comprobarlo?"

"No sabes que ganas tengo de hacerlo"

Y se adentraron al baño de mujeres.

_Capitulo cortito! Espero les haya gustado…_

_El proximo, se tratara nada mas de las puerquezas que hacen esos dos ahí encerrados xDD ; Como un adelanto :_

_Malfoy relaciona a Ginny con una bebida alcoholica (Jesús, cada ocurrencia mia)_

_Ginny le revela a Hermione lo que hace con Draco_

_Hermione le revela a Ginny un oscuro secreto_

_Denle a la cajita esa que esta ahí PLIS … Solo opriman GO , escriban unas cuantas lineas , y sere feliz ¡_


	3. Corazon y dignidad rotos

**Capitulo 3: Corazon y dignidad rotos**

La puerta se cerro con violencia. Decenas de encatamientos bloqueadores y silenciadores fueron a parar en las paredes y ventanas, haciendo añicos todo lo que se interponía en sus caminos. Draco ni espero mas, empujo a Ginny hacia el lavamanos y levantó su falda. ¡Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando esto¡Tanto coraje había tenido para acercársele! Y ahora estaba a punto de tenerla, de poseerla, y el iba a aprovechar cada minuto, cada segundo, incluso cada milésima de segundo… no iba a dejar que NADA ni nadie se la quitara. Ella le pertenecía, y a aquel que la tocara o se le acercara, acabaría muy mal, muy mal. Recorrió sus manos sobre sus piernas y al fin sintió ese par de bragas diminutas. Su erección aumentó un poco mas.

"¿Lo has hecho antes, Wealsey?" preguntó el.

"¿Importa realmente?" dijo ella, entrecortadamente.

"No, la verdad es que no" respondió Malfoy y rápida e inesperadamente, rompió la prenda, tomó a Ginny por las piernas, la abrió un poco y embistió con fuerza. Así se la pasaron, ella retorciendose y convulsionando de excitación, y el entrando y saliendo cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte. Ginny no podia creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nadie en toda su existencia la había hecho sentir tan mujer pero a la vez tan poca cosa. Ni siquiera Micheal Corner que se había dicho el mejor del mundo en la cama. Resulto un fraude. Pero Malfoy, el la estaba haciendo no solo gemir, si no gritar, y ella no podía ni quería hacer nada para impedirlo, porque realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

"¡MAS DURO¡ENTRA MAS!" gritaba la pelirroja. Draco la tomó de las nalgas y oprimió mas, y por lo que vió su miembro entró en totalidad. Ya no cabía nada mas. Y Ginny se lo hizo saber con un alarido de placer. Malfoy sintió que ella contraía un poco su cavidad, y este sintió una humedad y calidad (n/a: de CALOR) alrededor de su miembro. "Maldita sea" pensó el. Ginny estaba haciendo que el proceso de eyaculación se acelerara, y el no queria que se acabe tan pronto. Observó su boca carmesí, entreabierta y dejando ver su humeda lengua. "Eso lo tengo que probar" Se metió mas en ella, acortando la distancia entre cuerpo y cuerpo, y devoro su boca con movimientos rápidos y violentos, interrupido algunas veces por los sonoros gemidos de ambos. La lengua de Ginny se encontro con la de el, y las enredaron salvajemente, aun jugando al mete-saca de Malfoy. Esté recosto a la pelirroja en el lavamanos, y de un solo movimiento desabotonó su blusa. "Maldita Ginevra" dijo el al percatarse como no traía bra. Sus manos apretaron las piernas de Ginny, viendo como sus senos saltaban sin control, con los pezones tan erizados que eran dignos de mordidas lascivas. Y eso era lo que el iba a ser, iba a sacarle todo el jugo, absolutamente todo. Ya había probado su boca, que supo a ciruela, al igual que el olor de su cabello. Faltaban sus senos, redondos, blancos y pecosos. Se inclinó sobre ella, provocando mas presión en la penetración, y ella parecía contenta con aquello. Lamió el pezon erizado, y luego succionó. Ginny arqueó la espalda. No sabia cuanto tiempo mas aguantaría. El placer la volvía loca, y pronto perdería la razón. Sintió como Draco mordía su seno, mientras que con sus manos apretaba brutalmente el otro y su muslo, dejando marcados sus dedos. "Acabaré con moretones" penso Ginny, aunque realmente no le importaba. Disfrutaba ser poseída, y Draco estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo. Éste se separó de ella, aun penetrándola fuertemente, haciendo brincar los senos de ella.

"Weasley, te quiero probar toda" dijo el con morbosidad.

"No te quiero detener" esto fue lo unico que alcanzó a decir, perdiendo poco a poco la cordura ante las salvajes embestidas que le otorgaba el rubio. El sonrió, y rompió la penetración. Acostó a Ginny en el lavamanos, y abrió las piernas de esta, haciendo que su sexo se mostrara con todo esplendor. Besó su vientre, terso y suave como el terciopelo, mientras su mano experta jugueteaba en su intimidad. La humedad que sintió le indicó que su victima estaba indefensa, y bajó su cara hasta quedar cara a cara con aquel tesoro deseado, soñado y amado. Tantas noches se imaginó poseerla, tantas noches de sexo insipido y vulgar con estupidas faciles que se entregaron a el, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo con la persona soñada, con la persona deseada… ¿con la persona amada? Lamió su clítoris, punta con punta, provocando espasmo en la aludida. Succionó su sexo, probando sus jugos. Ella era la combinación perfecta entre vulgaridad y angelicalidad. Mientras sus cabellos y boca sabían y olían a ciruela, sus senos y sexo sabían y olían a adicción, a alcohol. Recordó su primera borrachera, en la que se tomó cantidades de gin alemán. A eso sabía ella, a gin alemán. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, y no quería averiguarlo, tal vez luego.

"Volteate, Ginevra" no era una petición, era una orden. Ginny se giró, aunque sus piernas seguían temblando. Draco contempló su entrada trasera, viendose espectacularmente atractiva por las medias negras que llevaba. Su reflejo en el espejo los mostraba sudorosos y cansados, pero el no iba a terminar, todavía no… o eso esperaba el. Abrió un poco las nalgas de Ginny y entró sin contemplación alguna, observando las expresiones de Ginny en el espejo. Los senos de ella chocaban, rebotaban y se movían sin control, y mientras con una mano apretaba salvajemente uno, con la otra apretaba el sexo de ella, haciendo que la pelirroja se volviera loca.

"MAS FUERTE, M-MAS… AHHHHHH" Soltó un grito de extasis, y empezó a pegar mas su trasero contra la penetración de Draco. El tomó sus caderas y la empujo hacia el, haciendo mas intensas y profundas las embestidas. Sintió como ya sus musculos se contraían, y después de dos entradas mas, eyaculó dentro de ella, expulsando todo lo que se había estado aguantando desde el momento en que la penetró por primera vez. Un sonoro ronco salió de su garganta, y Ginny solto un alarido de placer. Draco la observo en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque en su boca había una sonrisa de lujuria y excitación. Para sorpresa de Draco, ella se libero de sus manos y se dirigió hacia su ropa.

"Me has jodido mi blusa y mis bragas, huroncito. Pagarás por esto¿sabes?" se colocó correctamente la falda y se puso la rota blusa, aunque no la pudo reparar. Hecho esto, salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a un Draco muy confundido pegado al lavamanos.

"Maldita sea, maldita sea" se decía a si misma Ginny mientras corría con dificultad por los pasillos. Su humedad corría por sus piernas, y éstas seguían temblando por las entradas brutales del rubio. Rogó que no haya nadie en la sala Común, y Dios la escuchó. Todavía se oían las clases en las aulas, y al llegar a la torre, ni un alma se encontraba en ella. Llegó a su habitación y colocó las prendas rotas en la cama.

"Estúpido hurón, me ha roto mis panties favoritos" dijo ella apesumbrada. Y entonces lo oyó:

"Parvati, deja de chismosear; entiende, no te lo voy a decir" hermione parecía estar discutiendo con una de las gemelas.

"Por favor Herms" rogó ella "Tan solo dime con quien esta saliendo Ginny, solo eso"

"¡QUE NO!" Hermione había aparecido en la puerta de la habitación. Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con Ginny, a la que le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal, Gin?" dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama "Estas muy sudada¿te sientes bien?" Colocó su mano en la frente de la pelirroja.

"S-si, e-estoy b-bien… E-escucha H-herms…"

Hermione no parecía escuchar. Tenía los ojos como platos en un punto fijo. La blusa y las bragas rotas llamaron la atención de la castaña, y esta miro a ver a Ginny. Ginny no pudo contestar… empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, y su tartamudeo la delataba. Hermione levantó una mano.

"Basta, Gin" dijo seria "¿Con quien fue?"

Ginny dudó.

"P-pues v-veras… estem…"

"Ginny" previno Hermione.

"M-malfoy" dijo finalmente.

"¿¡QUE!?" grito Hermione. Su expresión era difícil de explicar. Parecía feliz, y parecia molesta.

"P-perdoname Hermione… fue tan difícil decirle que no, ni siquiera lo intenté" dijo Ginny apenada

"ES QUE ME PARECE QUE AQUÍ HAY UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA" grito Hermione con enfado.

"¿Ah si?" dijo la pelirroja. Su mirada se había vuelto mas peligrosa, mas molesta "¿Y cual sería ese pequeño problema?"

"RESULTA, PEQUEÑA FACILONA, QUE DRACO MALFOY ES MIO" Hermione había perdido la razón. Tan solo hace unas horas la había intimidado con "Draco esto, Draco aquello" y ahora parecía que estaba obsesionada con él.

"¡Tuyo!" se burlo Ginny "¡Ni siquiera se ha acercado a ti, el no te dijo que tu mini-puti falda se veía bien, a ti no te dijo que te quería probar toda!" Hermione se puso rígida. Ahora Ginny la estaba atormentando, le estaba diciendo la verdad. Aparte, la había llamado Facilota (n/a: zorra, puta, fácil) Eso nunca lo había hecho antes, pero ahora estaban peleando, y Hermione sabía que Parvati y Lavender estarían escuchando tras las puerta. Eso no le importó.

"ESO NO IMPORTA" respondió Hermione "PORQUE EL IGUAL ME HIZO SUYA, Y LO DISFRUTE GINNY, LO DISFRUTE"

A Ginny se le paró el corazón. ¿También lo había hecho con Hermione? "Dios mío" penso. Acababa de ser utilizada, usada… Se sintió sucia, se sintió asquerosa. Había sido una mas, una mas en el montón.

"Estupidos hombres" murmuró Ginny.

Hermione gritó molesta, y salió volando de ahí, moviendo sus manos en el aire, blasfemando una y otra vez. Ginny se quedo sola, ahí… toda usada y literalmente, violada. ¿Qué haría con esta carga¿Qué pensarían sus hermanos de esto? Olvidó por completo que Lavender y Parvati seguían chismeando en la puerta de la habitación, y tomo algunas ropas frescas y se dirigió al baño. Se metió en la tina y comenzó a llorar. Por primera vez pensó que alguien la había amado, pensó que le importaba a alguien, penso que alguien se preocupaba por ella. Pero resulto una tontería... todo fue una estupidez. Y penso "La tina no es tan mal lugar... incluso sirve para quitarse la vida"

_Gracias a :_

_Isa Malfoy: Jajaja, no habia pensado en Hermione poniendose celosa, pero me gusto tu idea y la coloque :P Gracias por leer :)_

_kirSten: Gracias por leer :$ Un besoo_

_Hasta el proximo capitulo !!_


	4. Maldita sea

**Capitulo 4: Maldita sea.**

Ginny Weasley se había rehusado a hablar con Draco Malfoy. Nada ni nadie iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión, y también se había peleado a muerte con la que fue una de sus mejores amigas: Hermione Granger. Siempre había sabido que esta tenía algo turbio escondido por ahí, pero nunca llegó a pensar que haya tenido algo que ver con Malfoy. De solo imaginárselo, le daban ganas de matarlos, a los dos. Los odiaba, los odiaba con toda su alma. Pero mas odiaba a Malfoy, a ese estúpido que la folló para luego dejarla tirada, para que luego ella llegara a enterarse de que era la victima numero ¿743675626873? Quien carajos sabe, pero nada de lo que digan ira a cambiar su manera de pensar. Lo extrañaba, eso si… todos los dias tenía que aguantarlo en clases de pociones, en clases de Transformaciones… Sentía esos ojos grises clavados en su nuca, y cuando volteaba se encontraba con ellos, como exigiéndole que le hablara, que se acercara, pero no iba a ceder. Por otra parte, Hermione se había quedado sola, su alma vil y cruel la había alejado de Harry y Ron, antes sus mejores amigos, pero después del mal rato que le hizo pasar a Ginny, ellos dos la encararon.

FLASH BACK

"¡Granger!" gritó Ron al ver a Hermione huyendo por el retrato. Se paró en seco.

"¿Cómo me has llamado?" dijo ella pretendiendo estar confundida.

"Granger, G-R-A-N-G-E-R, es así como te apellidas ¿no?" dijo el con los puños apretados "Quiero que me digas porque TU llamaste 'facilona' a mi hermana"

Hermione exhaló con indignación. Colocó una mano en su cadera y buscó ayuda en Harry, pero el la miraba con igual enojo. Ella se enfadó aun mas, si eso es posible.

"La llame 'facilona' porque se anda metiendo con MI hombre… Que se encuentre unos ella misma."

"NO TE PERMITIRE QUE HABLES ASÍ DE MI HERMANA" gritó Ron tan colorado como su cabello. Parecía que todo el afecto que antes le tuvo a Hermione, no solo de amistad si no tal vez de algo más, se hubiera esfumado de la nada. "¡TU TE LO HAS BUSCADO HERMIONE, TU HAS CAUSADO TODO ESTE LIO!"

"¡Tu que sabes, comadreja!" dijo ella altaneramente "Si te dijera con quien se ha metido, no la estarías defendiendo, porque tu odias a esa persona, la odias con toda tu alma" Hermione había dado en el clavo. Ron ahora estaba confundido; era verdad, el no sabía que pasó, solamente se enteró de que Hermione había insultado a su hermana, y eso era todo lo que le faltaba, y se entero de una muy buena fuente (Parvati y Lavender). Hermione lo miraba complacido "Te has quedado mudo, ¿verdad Won-Won? ¿No te gustaría saber con quien se acostó tu estúpida hermana? ¿No quieres saberlo, pequeño Ronnie?" Ron estaba harto; sacó su varita para atacarla y Harry no lo impidió, sin embargo, ambos habían olvidado que Hermione era muy hábil con la varita "¡Stupify!" El cuerpo de Ron salió volando por los aires y pegó contra el retrato de unos ancianos científicos. Esta pintura dio un sonoro CRACK y se partió en dos. La niña miro complacida su obra de trabajo, sin embargo, todavía estaba Harry, y el era mucho mejor que ella. Sabiendo que no iba a poder contra el, rió burlonamente y salió de la sala a grandes pasos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ginny despertó con un sobresalto el día sábado. Habían pasado exactamente 5 días que no le hablaba a Malfoy, y le estaba costando un trabajo. Apenas ayer la había seguido por un pasillo, y tuvo que esconderse en el baño de mujeres, aunque se arrepintió después porque fue en ese baño en el que tuvieron su sesión hot. Llegó asustadísima y super alterada porque habpia recordado TODO, y lo unico que le subió el animo era que Hermione había pedido un cambio de habitación. No le interesaba a Ginny saber donde dormía esa alimaña, con tal de que no se metiera mas en su vida. Ahora ella dormía con Parvati, Lavender, Uma Windsor y Laurie Clark. Estaba feliz así, sin esa escoba marrón dandole ordenes todo el tiempo, diciéndole que debe hacer y que no. El sábado era Sábado de Hogsmeade, y ahora no iba a haber nadie que le dijera que ropa usar. Por fin podría sacar la verdadera Ginny.

"Gin, al fin despiertas" Uma se le acercó corriendo "¡Ayudame, por favor!"

"¿Qué pasa, Uma?" dijo ella frotandose los ojos "¿Porqué tanto alboroto?"

"Es que tengo una cita con Patrick, y quiero ir bien vestida" Su mirada estaba intranquila, y caminaba desesperada por todo el cuarto. Ginny la tranquilizó diciendo que la ayudaría. Fue al armario de Uma y buscó por algo lindo; al fin lo encontró: un pantalón entubado gris claro con una blusa larga morada, que tenía un pequeño moño justo a la altura del busto. De zapatos, unas ballerinas púrpura brillantes. Se veía muy linda, y Uma no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarse en el espejo, boquiabierta.

"Wow, Gin" dijo ella sin quitarse los ojos de encima "Vaya combinación"

"Ya vez" respondió Ginny "Todo es cuestion de buscar entre todas tus cosas… ahora, el maquillaje" se dirigió a su armario y sacó su kit de belleza. Le coloco a Uma un rubor rosa pálido, y en los ojos, le trazó una linea gruesa de delineador gris y le aplico un brillo morado en los labios. En su cabello, le hizo un moño que le quedaba muy bien. Ahora solo faltaba que Ginny se vistiera.

"¿Tu que te pondras?" pregunto Uma ansiosa.

"Ya verás" dijo Ginny. Era su oportunidad de vengarse. Escogió un lindo vestido-burbuja grueso, que se doblaba para adentro. Era blanco y de tirantes, y debajo de el vestido se puso una blusa negra, que combinaban muy bien con sus medias y sus botines de peluche; se sacó el fleco recto y se coloco delineador negro, tanto arriba como abajo del ojo. Su rubor fue rojizo y sus labios carmines.

"Gin, pareces una sex-bomb" dijo Uma; Ginny solo sonrió. Era precisamente lo que quería, verse perfecta, verse deseable. Draco Malfoy aprendería su lección.

"Vamos, Umis" dijo ella, fingiendo no haber escuchado el comentario "No querras que Patrick crea que eres impuntual"

Juntas salieron hacia el patio para esperar el carruaje, arrebatando miradas de todos los hombres de la escuela. Ambas se sintieron en las nubes, pero desgraciadamente, Gin vió algo que no le gustaría a Uma.

"Eh, Umis linda preciosa divina" dijo ella con voz titubeante mirando hacia un carruaje a lo lejos "¿Q-que te parece si nos vemos por el OTRO lado?"

"¿Porque? ¿Qué hay de ese lado?" volteó a ver hacia donde Ginny estaba viendo, y se encontró que Patrick se besaba apasionadamente con una niña de cuarto año. Los orbes azules de Uma se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Vamos, Uma" dijo Ginny tomándola cálidamente del brazo "Olvídalo"

"S-sabes G-gin" dijo entre sollozos mientras se dirigían al carruaje que las llevaría a Hogsmeade "A-algunas v-veces q-quisiera s-ser c-como t-tu… E-eres t-tan v-valiente" Gin solo se quedo callada. Si supiera que todavía soñaba con ese rubio, si supiera que aun lo quería. Ella había dicho que ya lo superó, que ya no deseaba estar con el, que le daba asco, que le haría estar enferma si el se acercaba. La verdad es que todo fue mentira. Daria todo en el mundo para estar con el otra vez, para besarlo una vez mas… Ginny comenzó a recordar todo, y las piernas empezaron a fallarle.

"¿Estas bien Gin? Te noto triste" Gin y ella subieron a un carruaje. La pelirroja pegó su cara al vidrio, admirando el paisaje. Le respondió un "Si, estoy bien" y el carruaje empezó a andar.

"Oh, que lindo es Hogsmeade en Octubre" exclamo Uma viendo la decoración del pueblo. Había calabazas en todas las tiendas, alumbradas por velas o focos enormes de todos los colores. Realmente se veía muy lindo. Todo marchaba bien, fueron a la tienda Zonko, y compraron miles de golosinas y plumas auto-corrección. Disfrutaron cervezas de mantequilla, y se dirigieron a Magical CHANEL, a mirar claro esta. El principio de la perdicion de Ginny fue cuando Uma le dijo que iría a mirar lechuzas. Ginny no fue dado que es alergica; prefirio quedarse a contemplar el pueblo y a pasear un poco. Se hallo en un rumbo desconocido para ella, algo macabro y oscuro, y no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Se dio la vuelta para irse y…

"¡Weasley!" gritó una voz. Ginny no tuvo que pensarlo para recordarla; arrastraba las palabras de una forma tan sensual, que se le erizo cada vello de su nuca. Una mano sujeto su brazo. La pelirroja sintió desfallecer. Draco se acercó a su oreja y el aire caliente hizo que Ginny cerrara los ojos.

"¿Q-que es lo que quieres?" pregunto ella.

"Háblame por favor, háblame" susurró el oprimiendola mas contra el. No sabia cuanto la necesitaba, queria estar con ella, queria tenerla otra vez, una vez mas.

"¿Para que?" Ginny lo enfrento con la mirada llena de odio "¿Para que demonios hablaría contigo si lo unico que quieres de mi es… ESTO?" Ginny señaló su cuerpo, y levantó la cabeza, desafiante, aunque en sus ojos asomaban las primeras lágrimas. Draco la miraba confundido.

"¿De que hablas? ¿Qué quieres decir"

"¿QUÉ QUIERO DECIR? QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTOY HARTA DE TI, ¿ME OYES? NO QUIERO SER UNA MAS EN TU COLECCIÓN, NO QUIERO SER UNA MAS" Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle sin control alguno, y Draco no sabia que hacer

"N-no s-se a que te refieres Weasley; yo QUIERO estar CONTIGO, solamente CONTIGO" se acercó a ella "¿Acaso no lo ves?"

"Yo solo veo que eres como todos, y que aparte de mi has tenido a Hermione y no se a quienes mas" Ginny se ponía incomoda a cada paso que daba Draco.

"Hermione?" Draco soltó una carcajada de burla "Esa no sabe lo que dice, solo lo hice con ella porque…"

"Aaaaah, entonces si lo hiciste con ella" Ginny interrumpió a Draco "¿Sabes que? No vales la pena, Malfoy; me largo de aquí" Se dio la media vuelta para retirarse, pero en sus adentros se quería quedar, quería que pasara algo para que no se tuviera que ir. Rogaba a todos los cielos que algo sucediera, y los cielos la escucharon. ¡Y vaya cosa que pasó! No se esperaba tanto…

"Virginia…" una voz suave y melodiosa salió de la boca del rubio. La había llamado Virginia, un nombre que no todos conocían y que sin embargo era el nombre que mas le agradaba a Ginny. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de su segundo nombre? Ginny se paró en seco. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, y su cuerpo no respondían… simplemente sus músculos no la querían obedecer.

"Virginia…" volvió a decir Draco. Esta vez lo oía mas cerca, y de pronto lo sintió… una mano temblorosa del rubio tocó suavemente su hombro "Voltea por favor" Ginny se giró sobre si misa, obedeciendo cada maldita palabra que salia de la boca Malfoy.

"¿Qué quieres" pregunto ella, dudosa "Escuchame, Malfoy, si quieres que yo…" Ginny se calló. Dos manos blancas asieron su cara, y unos ojos penetrantes y grises la miraron fijamente.

"¿Te puedes callar un momento, Weasley?" dicho esto, Draco acercó la cara de la pelirroja y le ofreció el beso mas hermoso y cálido que Ginny hubiera tenido. Los labios de Malfoy estrujaron los de ella, haciéndola temblar y sentirse vulnerable, inservible… Ginny le correspondió el beso, y Draco la apretó mas hacia el. Todo iba bien, todo estaba perfecto, hasta que…

"¡GINNY!" Los dos rompieron el beso, y a Ginny se le fue el alma a los pies.

Harry Potter había visto todo.

_Fin del cuarto capítulo._

_Como pudieron ver, el momento romántico de G&D fue interrumpido por Harry, y ya sabran lo que piensa Harry de Draco... Hermione se pone de insolente con Ron, y es una vieja bruja con todos… Ginny tiene una nueva mejor amiga y al final termina siendo engañada ____ Malditos hombrees…_

_En el sig. capítulo:_

_-Ginny hace todo lo posible por alejarse de Draco._

_-Hermione se vuelve mas insoportable (acaso se puede eso?) _

_-Uma & Ginny idean un plan en contra de… _

_Gracias a:_

_hermi0o0ncita (2007-09-11) Gracias por leerme :) eres del fotolog, no? Bueno, ojala y sigas leyendo ¡!_

_Isa Malfoy (2007-09-09) Si, Ginny la fregó, pero bueno, al final Draquito le ruega y ella accede jaja gracias por seguir kleyendoo_

_kirSten (2007-09-09) Ojala y si cuelgues tu historia! la quiero leer :) me dejas saber si la pones ¡! gracias por leer ¡!_


	5. Venganza, dulce venganza

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!" gritó Harry.

"Pues yo creo que está muy claro, Potter, nos estábamos besa…"

Ginny lo cortó con un pisotón, pero Harry lo vió.

"No hace falta qua trates de hacerte a la desentendida, Ginevra, lo ví todo"

"¿Y entonces para qué preguntas?" inquirió Draco. Ahora si Harry estaba verdaderamente molesto, y Ginny lo miraba sorprendido.

"¿Te quieres callar Malfoy?" demandó Harry.

"No, no quiero" respondió Malfoy "Tu a mi no me vienes a dar or…"

"¡Callate!" esta vez fue Ginny la que habló. Miró a Harry "¿Nos podemos ir por favor?"

"Si, claro" respondió este.

"P-pero Weasley…" Draco parecía no entender ni pío.

"'Pero Weasley' nada… Me voy, me largo de aquí" y tomó el brazo de Harry, dejando a Draco, por segunda vez, mas confundido que nunca.

Caminaron juntos en silencio, algo que comúnmente nunca hacían, ya que ambos eran muy buenos amigos. Extrañamente, Hogsmeade había perdido su color, y a pesar del frío, Ginny sentía sudorosas sus manos, como si se estuviera muriendo de calor. Harry tenía las cejas arrugadas, murmurando cosas inaudibles e in entendibles para Ginny. Ella trató de ver el lado positivo de Hogsmeade, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando hasta que se topó con Madame Puddipié (n/a: no recuerdo si así era el nombre del café al que fueron Harry&Cho en el libro 5). Estaba algo llena, con parejas de estudiantes unidos por las cabezas, tomados de las manos, riendo juntos y dandose besos tiernos y cariñosos. Pero de pronto, vió algo que le hizo soltar una risotada: Hermione Granger y Blaise Zabini estaban ahí dentro, dándose el beso más asqueroso que Ginny hubiera visto nunca; incluso hasta Zabini tenía el entrecejo fruncido, porque Granger lo estaba devorando, y ya casi se acostaba en la mesa. Harry miró a ver.

"¿Qué pasa" pregunto el, aun enfadado. Ginny señaló a Hermione. "¿¡QUE!?" exclamó al ver a Hermione haciendo de las suyas. Harry igual rió, rió con ella, y Ginny se sintió aliviada, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. "Dios mío, Hermione si que esta ocupada" Ginny asintió, aún riendo con ganas. Los dos se alejaron de ahí, echando pestes y contando momentos ridículos que Hermione había pasado.

"¿Y r-recuerdas c-cuando s-se p-pegó c-con el t-telescop-pio d-d-de F-Fred?" A Ginny le costaba trabajo hablar, debido a que se estaba retorciendo de risa. Harry rió igual, pero esta vez un poco fúnebre. Ginny se recuperó al ver la risa fingida de Harry "¿Qué pasa Harry?"

Éste se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Pretendió observar con interés unas cuantas lechuzas ululadoras que se repartían un ratón muerto. AL final, contestó.

-Pasa, Ginny, que habrá que decírselo a Ron.

-N-no, por favor, no le digas –suplico Ginny vehementemente, mirando a Harry con sus ojos implorándole. Lo último que quería era que su familia se enterara y la desheredara. –No le digas, prometo no acercarme a el, te lo juro.

Harry pensó en eso. Ginny estaba en lo cierto. Si Ron se entera, mataría primero a Draco y luego a Ginny. Aceptó en no decírselo, a cambio de que ella prometiera no acercarse mas a él y a evitar a toda costa a Malfoy. Al final, regresaron al castillo, junto con Uma, para tomar la cena junto con los demas estudiantes.

Al entrar al gran Comedor, Ginny miraba nerviosamente hacia la mesa de las serpientes, buscando una cabellera rubia, y no lo encontraba. "Dónde estás Draco?" se preguntaba ella, girando el cuello de vez en cuando, pendiente de su llegada. Sin embargo, esta nunca llegó. Y de pronto, perdió el apetito. Su estómago parecía haberse llenado de angustia, soledad y culpa. Escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal cuando recordó aquel beso romántico que se habían dado, y que había sido malditamente interrumpido por Harry. Quería ir a buscarlo, pero le había prometido al pelinegro que se alejaría de él. "Necesito verlo, aclararle que lo nuestro no puede ser" pensó Ginny. Se levantó para ir a buscarlo, decidida a enfrentarlo.

"A dónde vas, Ginny?" preguntó Harry. Esta brincó del susto, pero lo disimuló con una radiante sonrisa.

"Voy a la sala Común" dijo ella tranquilamente "Necesito tomar una ducha caliente"

"Huefno, fuef, huefnafs nofshefs" dijo Harry salpicando trocitos de calabaza a Lavender, quien lo miró con asco.

Ginny se dirigió como un tornando fuera del GC, pensando en donde podía encontrarse el rubio, sin saber que éste se estaba vengando de una forma muy poco ética.

"Necesito olvidarla, necesito olvidarla, necesito olvidarla, necesito…"

"AH DRACO!"

"Maldita sea"

Draco Malfoy se estaba dando terapia con una niña de 5 año. Y, maldita sea, no funcionaba. Cada vez que se le venía a la mente Ginny, embestía con mas fuerza, y con mas fuerza, salpicando de sudor a la acompañante. Pero éste no le prestaba a los retorcijones que daba la niña, ni a sus gemidos y gritos orgásmicos que emitía ésta por la forma que tenía Draco de penetrarla, sólo se dejaba llevar por la furia que tenía dentro, recordando los gloriosos 45 minutos que pasaron en el baño, recordando la cara de Ginny, recordando su sudor, sus gestos de placer… Todo eso lo incitaba a penetrar con mas fuerza a la pobre mujer ahí acostada, muriéndose por las embestidas de Draco…

"MAS FUERTE, AMOR, MAS FUERTE"

Recordó cuando Ginny le suplicó que entrara mas fuerte, que entrara mas rapido, y sus gritos ocasionaron que Draco se viniera dentro de la joven, quien también gritó tanto que espantó a unas cuantas lechuzas de por ahí. Draco se desprendió del cuerpo de la joven, deseando tener otra manera de desahogarse, una mas decente.

"Metete a bañar" le espetó Draco a la joven.

"Me acompañas?" le preguntó ésta con cara traviesa.

"No, solo báñate y lárgate de aquí" y la empujó al baño.

"Virginia…" suspiró Draco, recordándola toda ella, recordando su sabor… De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. Tronó sus dedos y al instante apareció un elfo, quien después de hacer una reverencia, le preguntó que deseaba.

"Trae una botella de gin alemán y un plato de ciruelas" dijo Draco sin titubear. Con un ligero pin!, el elfo desapareció y al cabo de unos segundos, con otro pin!, apareció en la mesa una bandeja con una botella de gin 100 alemán, y montones de ciruelas alrededor de el. Destapó la botella y comenzó a tomar, y de pronto sintió escalofríos, y una voz en la puerta lo hizo temblar:

"No tomes tanto de eso, que te puede hacer mal"

Draco no podía creer su suerte. En la puerta estaba parada Virginia, con su cabello pelirrojo cubriéndole los ya cubiertos senos, y lo único que quería hacer era hacerle el amor allí mismo, arrebatarle la ropa, besarla toda; pero Virgina lo había rechazado, y eso un Malfoy no lo perdona, nunca lo perdona.

"Que quieres Weasley?" dijo éste, volviendo la cabeza para no verla. Cerró sus ojos con una fuerza inmensa, pensando que si la veía iría a desfallecer.

"Quiero aclarar las cosas contigo, D-Draco" respondió Ginny, pensando que si lo llamaba por su nombre, a lo mejor el se endulzaría un poco. No funcionó.

"Qué cosas? No hay nada que aclarar, así que mejor vete"

"No me voy a ir"

"Pues como quieras"

Se comenzó a vestir, dejando a Ginny ahí parada. No supo como se pudo abrochar el pantalón, las manos le temblaban. Decidió ser aún mas grosero. La miró con desdén.

"Sigues ahí? Qué esperas para largarte?" dijo el, abriendo la puerta y tratando de no sentir su delicioso olor. Ginny la miró indignada

"P-pensé que podíamos hablar"

"De qué?"

"D-de lo que pasó hoy en Hogsmeade"

"No pasó nada"

"Y-y el beso"

"No significó nada"

Ginny sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

"N-nada?"

"Nop"

Una lágrima resbaló en la mejilla de la pelirroja.

"E-entonces… porqué lo hiciste?"

"Mm, nada mas; ya está respondida tu pregunta? Solo a esto veniste?"

"N-no, p-pero no es mi culpa que estés dolido!"

"DOLIDO? Dolido de qué, Weasley?"

"De que te haya rechazado, y me haya ido con Harry"

"Me viene valiendo muy poco lo que hagas, Comadreja; haz lo que quieras con el cara-rajada, NO-ME-IMPORTAS!"

"Draco, mi amor, con quién discutes?"

La acompañante de Draco acababa de salir del baño, envuelta en una toalla, y con una cara que decía claramente 'Acabo de tener sexo'. La boca de Ginny cayó abierta, con las lágrimas saliéndole sin control de sus ojos. Draco no podía creer su suerte; quería darle una buena lección a Virginia, y se la había dado. Con porte galante, sin camisa y sudoroso, tomó por la cintura a la muchacha y la atrajo hacia el; Ginny ya no podía soportarlo más.

"No es nadie, amor, sólo una mocosita" dicho esto, tomo a la joven y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aire. Draco miraba complacido la expresión de Ginny, mientras ésta veía como la lengua del rubio entraba en la boca de la muchacha, y con una mano en el trasero de ésta, cerró la puerta en las narices de Ginny, dejándola frente a una puerta lisa, y escuchando los gemidos de la acompañante.

"LO ODIO, LO ODIO" gritaba Ginny, aporreando las cosas en su camino; llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, con la cara cubierta de lágrimas.

"Dios mío, que te sucede, pequeña Ginny?" preguntó la Dama, preocupada.

"Nada, nada…" respondió Gin, meneando la cabeza "Estrella polar, estrella polar…"

"Si eso quieres…" respondió la Dama, abriendo el retrato. Uma fue a alcanzarla, preocupada.

"Gin, que sucede?" pregunto Uma, ayudando a la pelirroja a sentarse en un sillón cerca del fuego. Gin se sacudió las lágrimas, pero éstas seguían saliendo, sin control, a montones…

"E-es t-todo p-por c-culpa d-de e-e-ese IDIOT-TA" Gin sintió su garganta reventar, sintió que Draco era su perdición. Lo maldecía con todas sus fuerzas. Le contó a Uma lo que había sucedido mientras se desquitaban con una buena botella de whisky de Fuego.

"Lo que tu necesitas, pequeña Gin" dijo Uma, cuando Gin finalizó su historia "es venganza, porque eso es lo que está haciendo Malfoy"

"V-venganza" sollozó Gin "P-pero la venganza es un arma de doble filo, Uma, no quiero que yo misma me vaya a lastimar"

"Oh, no nena" dijo Uma, con una sonrisa maliciosa "Lo vas a disfrutar"

En ese momento, entró a la sala Común Hermione, y Zabini estaba despidiéndola con cara de aburrido. Una luz se le encendió a Gin. Zabini no era feo, de hecho, tenía muchísimo sex appeal; bien formado, de espalda ancha, ojos verdes, labios gruesos… Zabini le guiñó un ojo a Gin, y ésta se ruborizó, pero se lo devolvió de igual manera, a lo mejor con mas coquetería que de broma. El rió un poco, divertido, y se despidió agitando la mano de Uma, y con un beso volado a Gin, quien pretendió agarrarlo y colocárselo en la boca. Esto divirtió aún mas a Zabini, y se alejó de ahí volteando de vez en cuando. Gin se quedó embelesada…

"Ya han terminado de hacer sus coqueterías? Puedo cerrar el retrato?" Preguntó la Dama Gorda, de mal humor.

Gin comenzó a reírse, y Uma la tomó del hombro, con sus ojos brillantes.

"Enamora a Zabini" dijo.

Gin dejó de reírse, pensando en el asunto. No era mala idea, aparte, Zabini es…

"El mejor amigo de Draco" dijo en voz baja.

"EXACTO MAMI, EXACTO" gritó Uma, victoriosa.

"El hurón se va a arrepentir" y tomando de golpe lo que quedaba de la botella, se juró a sí misma no volver a llorar. Jamás…

Jamás.


	6. Y ahora que piensas?

**Cap 6: Y ahora que piensas?**

Uma y Ginny ni siquiera tenían un plan; no tenían la mas remota idea de lo que iban a hacer… Ginny se comenzaba a desesperar porque necesitaba demostrarle a ese pedazo de excremento tan lindo y hermoso llamado Draco Malfoy que ella tenia encantos que éste no sabía aún, y Uma opinaba que todo era cuestión de esperar, que ya se les ocurriría un modo de acercarse a Blaise. La verdad era que Uma igual ya no sabía que decir, porque cada vez que Ginny veía a Draco saliendo del Cuarto de Menesteres con una muchacha diferente, le daba tal pánico y coraje que tenía un ataque de nervios cada minuto que pasaba. No podía conseguir a Zabini sin un plan, y no tenían ninguna idea en la cabeza.

"Dios mío, Uma, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" le preguntaba cada dos por tres. Muchas veces se encontraba con Zabini en los corredores, y lo único que podía hacer ella era sonreírle tontamente, y el le devolvía la sonrisa; pero cuando el mismo Zabini trataba de hacerle conversación, ella salía corriendo tal cual ratón perseguido por un gato. No sabía porque demonios no podía entablar conversación con el; ¡si ni siquiera le gustaba! Pero SIEMPRE era la misma porquería de siempre, todo el tiempo. Uma la regañaba porque era una tonta al no quedarse platicando con el Slytherin, y la obligó a quedarse a platicar con el. Ginny armó su berrinche porque se sentía aterrada de que tendría que hablar con Zabini, pero Uma le recordó que no solo tendría que hablarle, si no que tendría que enamorarlo… Esto a Ginny no le hizo mucha gracia.

"Gracias Uma, es lindo saberlo" murmuró Ginny en el momento en el que Uma la dejaba sola para que Ginny hablara con Zabini. Las clases dobles de Pociones siempre eran las mas tediosas, y a la pelirroja le resultaban terriblemente soporíferas. Se mantenía despierta solamente para acechar en los pasillos a ver si veía a su objetivo, pero le entró tanto el sueño, que bostezó tan profundamente, que los libros se le cayeron al suelo, arrugándose y desprendiéndose. Ginny maldijo.

"Cuidado con esa boquita, pelirroja" dijo una voz. Ginny se petrificó… no se esperaba esa voz tan masculina y tan rasposa. Se enderezó temblando y giró sobre sus talones para encarar a esa fuente de olores exóticos y deliciosos. Sus grandes orbes aceitunados combinando a la perfección con su piel tostada, y su cabello mas negro que el de Harry, ondulado, moviéndose con el viento… A Gin le temblaron las rodillas, y el aire le faltó. Jamás lo había visto tan de cerca, y bendijo el momento en el que coqueteó con el por vez primera. Se percató que se había quedado abobada con el, y con voz suave le pidió que si le podía ayudar a recoger sus cosas.

"Estas clases son horribles, ¿no es cierto?" dijo el, mientras se agachaba y recogía 'Moste Potente Potions'. Zabini vió el libro con interés… "Mejor ni pregunto como conseguiste este libro… ¿Alguna víctima en especial?"

"No, ninguno" dijo Gin, sonriéndole y quitándole el libro de las manos. Colocó todos sus libros en su bolso, y se incorporó. Blaise la imitó; ambos se quedaron viendo, algo apenados. Gin rompió la tensión...

"Bueno, gracias por la ayuda Zabini"

"Llamame Blaise, pelirroja"

"Hecho, y tu llamame Ginny"

"Hecho" dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo de nuevo; esta vez fue Blaise quien habló.

"Te acompaño a tu torre?"

"Prometes no decir nada?"

"Lo juro" dijo el, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Ginny le dirigió una radiante sonrisa, y lo tomó del brazo. Blaise se sobresaltó un poco, pero pronto se dejó llevar por los encantos de la pelirroja, y le tomó por la cintura. Gin se moría por dentro. Hace apenas unos dias, unos minutos… decía que no le gustaba Blaise, y ahora miren como estaban los dos, todos acaramelados, inmersos en una conversación tonta pero que los hacía morir a carcajadas, tan tiernos y tan inocentes… Gin necesitaba eso, necesitaba sentirse querida y sentirse feliz, y alguien totalmente inesperado lo estaba logrando. Pronto regresaron a la realidad… la señora Gorda apareció y ambos se soltaron de donde se tenían agarrados. Ginny se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Blaise observándola. Se ruborizó un poco pero no le importó, de todas maneras tendría que enfrentarlo todo el tiempo, si de verdad quería conquistarlo.

"Bueno, Zabi… digo… Blaise, me temo que hasta aquí llegas… No esperarás a que diga la contraseña con un Slytherin enfrente, ¿no es cierto?"

"Si, bueno… tenía la esperanza…"

Ambos sonrieron un poco, y para sorpresa de Gin, Blaise se acercó y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios.

"Hasta el rato, Ginebra… Me dio un gusto conocerte" Y sonriendo coquetamente, se alejó de la torre escarlata, dejando a una pelirroja derritiéndose por dentro.

… ii … ii …

Draco Malfoy esperaba a su amigo impacientemente… Le quería contar quien habia sido su nueva víctima, ya que ambos habían planeado el 'ataque' muchos días antes. "Ya se atrasó media hora" le previno Pansy. Eso ya lo sabía, no era idiota. ¿Dónde se había metido ese pedazo de bestia? Un aporreón le indicó que el susodicho ya había llegado…

"Zabini, hasta que te dignas" dijo Draco dirigiéndose a su amigo "Escucha te tengo que contar algo…"

"Luego, Draco, luego…"

Draco lo miró. Había algo extraño en el… Parecía perdido, atontado… parecía… enamorado.

"Que sucede Blaise?" preguntó Pansy.

"Nada, nada Pansy… Escucha Draco, necesito hablar contigo"

"Bueno, vale… Subamos"

Al llegar arriba, a Draco le preguntaron lo último que quería escuchar:

"Que piensas tu de Ginevra Weasley?"

**Fin del cap… Horrible y super corto, lo se u.u Pero esque no hay tiempo…**

**Gracias a todos los RWS que me hicieron (: **

**Un super beso a todos ¡**

**Chaoo **

_**KAREN**_


	7. No estaba planeado

**Cap 7: No estaba planeado**

Esta pregunta a Draco Malfoy le cayó como una bofetada repetida unas 3724897 veces. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo entre SU Ginny y Zabini? ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Qué no sabía que desde hacía un buen rato no hacía otra cosa que babearse por Ginny Weasley? He ahí el dilema; ¿cómo demonios iba a saberlo Zabini si Draco nunca contaba sus cosas? "Maldita sea la escasa comunicación" pensó muy en sus adentros… Nunca le había reiterado el amor y pasión que sentía por Ginny, y obviamente su amigo no podría saberlo… Se dio cuenta entonces que se había quedado viendo al vacío, y Zabini parecía confundido.

"Que sucede Draco?" preguntó curioso "Sucede algo malo?"

"N-no Blaise, estoy bien" tragó saliva como pudo y se recompuso (momentáneamente) del shock "Que me habías preguntado?"

"Nada mas quería saber tu opinión de Ginny Weasley"

"Y e-eso por qué? ¿Qué planes tienes con ella? No te la vas a tirar verdad?"

"No menso, obvio no" Malfoy suspiró aliviado, pero su alivio no tardó mucho "La invitaré a salir, y si todo sale bien, pues si, a lo mejor me la tiro…"

Malfoy se quedo estupefacto. ¡ODIABA no poder decir nada! Quería decirle que no lo haga, que no debía hacerlo, pero Zabini le preguntaría porque y el no sabría que contestar. Maldijo millones de veces, con su estómago revuelto, con su dolor de cabeza destruyéndole los pensamientos. Zabini la tendría, y Draco no podía hacer el mínimo intento de disuadirlo; se sentía impotente, inútil…

"Pero, ¿sabes algo? Esta Ginevra es distinta, es muy diferente a las otras mujeres con las que he salido…" Zabini se quedó viendo al vacío, pensativo "Decidido entonces" dijo de pronto "La invitaré a salir" Y diciendo esto, se levantó de su cama, dejando a un Malfoy dolido y acobardado siguiéndole con la mirada.

7 7 7 7 7

Ginny Weasley no durmió tranquila; pensaba en demasiadas cosas que su cerebro no lograba razonar, y estos problemas hicieron que lo poco que durmió se convirtieran en sueños extraños, como Zabini y ella bailando en el Gran Comedor mientras todos los observaban, cuchicheando, y a un lloroso Malfoy arrinconado y de rodillas, sozollando sin parar. Este último sueño acabó por despertarla repentinamente, con el corazón latiéndole de prisa y la frente sudada. Nunca en su vida había visto a Malfoy llorar, y tan solo pensarlo le producía una cosa rara. Era una combinación de ternura con miedo, y a Ginny le dieron unas ganas locas de abrazarlo y acariciarlo, para tranquilizar a su…

"Ginevra Virginia Weasley, cierra tu bocaza sucia y mentirosa" se dijo a ella misma; ¿Qué demonios estaba sintiendo por Draco? Esa era una pregunta que ni ella ni su conciencia podían contestar… Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber que hacer con su inservible vida, sin amor y sin deseo; Draco era la unica persona que la había hecho sentir mujer, una plena y madura. Y estaba Zabini, quien era dulce y cariñoso, pero Ginny dudaba que pudiera darle lo que Draco le dio.

"Dios, ¿Qué hago" se preguntaba una y otra vez la pelirroja mientras se duchaba con agua helada. Ni los cubos de hielo que salían de la regadera producían sensación en el caliente cuerpo de Ginny. Solo quería saber que hacer con esos dos, nada mas. Al terminar de bañarse, Gin salió disparada hacia la sala Común, y se encontró con una lechuza. Abrió la carta desesperadamente después de comprobar que era para ella. No reconoció la letra hasta cuando terminó de leerla; ésta decía:

"Ginevra, me la pasé muy bien contigo, y quisiera invitarte a salir; ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo hoy en el desayuno mientras lo tomamos en los jardines? No te preocupes, yo veo la comida, y no acepto un 'no' por respuesta. Besos, Blaise."

Gin dejó la nota en la mesa, temblando. ¿Salir? ¿Con Blaise? No era mala idea; esto apuraría la operación "Fuck Zabini" Rápidamente, y en el mismo pergamino, escribió un "Vale, nos vemos" y mandó a la lechuza de vuelta. En seguida, se fue hacia su cuarto y se colocó el uniforme mas sexy que tenía, con la falda aun mas corta, las medias negras, la blusa algo desabotonada y su bra push-up rojo vivo. Se colocó el cabello lacio en los lados, y delineador masivo en los ojos. "A lo que vas, Ginevra" se dijo a ella misma. Bajó después de esperar un rato y evitando a Uma, porque no queria que la viera vestida como una pirujita cualquiera. Al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, se encontró con una escena que mantenía a muchos estudiantes juntados alrededor de…

"Y ENTONCES CON QUIEN VAS A DESAYUNAR?"

"Granger, quieres bajar la voz? Todo el mundo te esta viendo"

Ginny distinguió la voz de Blaise, tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione, pero parecia que no estaba funcionando. Se acercó un poco mas y pudo ver la cara de fastidio de Zabini, y la cara de loca desquiciada de Hermione.

"ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUIEN NOS ESTE VIENDO; ¿CON QUIEN MIERDA ESTAS SALIENDO?"

"No creo que te guste esa persona"

"DIME, IDIOTA, NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEA, SOLO DIMELOOO"

"Pues la verdad Granger… Ah, Ginny" Blaise había dejado de hablar un momento al ver a la pelirroja acercarse con cara de pena, cara que no combinaba con su outfit tan sensual. Se le quedó viendo con ojos brillosos, y ni se fijó del medio busto que aquella tenía de fuera. Solo a su cara, y Gin sintió que eso no era una buena espina. Hermione la miró a ver.

"CON ESTA ESTAS SALIENDO, BLAISE? CON ESTA FACILONA?"

"Si… con esta. ¿Nos vamos Gin?" preguntó Blaise.

"Vale, vamonos"

Juntos salieron de la multitud y se encaminaron hacia las puertas del patio, hasta que la persona que Gin menos quería ver se apareció de pronto. Gin se sujetó fue de Blaise, pues temía que las piernas le fallaran. Caminando ahí con su porte tan desganado pero al mismo tiempo tan galante… con su cabello revuelto, su camisa desabrochada como la de ella, su pantalón caído, y su olor tan delicioso a limón… Gin tuvo un hot flashback, recordando lo que habían vivido ellos dos, y ella, siendo tan estúpida, salió corriendo del baño, desesperada. Draco los miró, primero a su 'amigo', después a ella. E hizo exactamente lo que Gin no quería que hiciese. Sus ojos grises y fríos se posaron en su busto descubierto, y luego recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y posó después su mirada en los ojos miel de ella, haciéndola bajar la cabeza. Oyó la voz de Draco

"A donde vas, tórtolo?"

"A desayunar con Ginevra"

Draco no podía creer lo que pasaba, la estaba perdiendo, y ahí estaba ella, tan radiante y sensual, tan hermosa, y no podía hacer nada…

"Bueno, pues, que te diviertas con…" miró a Ginny de nuevo, y sus ojos se encontraron "esta Weasley" y se fue, dejandolos solos en las enormes puertas de roble.

"Que raro esta últimamente Draco" dijo de pronto Blaise, mirando a Draco mientras éste se perdía en la multitud. "Generalmente, es mas fregón"

"Si bueno, pero ya vámonos, ¿no?" Gin estaba desesperada por irse y dejarlo todo atrás.

Juntos salieron al gran comedor, y se sentaron en la sombra del haya que estaba cerca del lago. Blaise hizo aparecer miles de manjares, y juntos se devoraron todo, platicando y riendo, como buenos amigos. 'Maldita sea, no me quiero llevar tan bien con Blaise' se decía Gin. Al terminar, siguieron platicando, hasta que Blaise le soltó una pregunta a Gin:

"Si te pidiera salir, ¿Qué dirías?"

"A donde saldríamos?"

"A donde quieras"

"Seguro?"

"Haría todo por ti"

Gin se ruborizó, pero no mostraría debilidad. Decidió sacar a la fiera que tenía dentro, a aquella que solo sacó para Draco aquella tarde.

"Bésame, entonces"

"Como quieres el beso?"

"Como tu quieras, Blaise"

Blaise, pegado al arbol, le hizo señas a Gin para que se acercase, y con mirada seductora, la tomó del rostro y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Gin tuvo que admitir que Blaise besaba muy bien, pero necesitaba a la serpiente que tenía dentro, y enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Zabini para animarlo a jugar un poco mas sucio. Así siguieron besándose, pero Zabini nunca se quiso sobrepasar, cosa que Gin maldijo por lo bajo. Al separarse, el moreno miró a la pelirroja, y le lanzó otra pregunta, una pregunta que dejó a Ginny tan sorprendida como emocionada:

"Te gustaría ser mi novia?"

Cortito, pero espero les gustee (:

Gracias por sus firmas ¡

/QUIEN QUIERE VER A DRACO CELOSO?

Y quien quiere ver Lemon G/D otra vez?

Porque la mascarita de Gin no le va a tardar

BESOOOOOO ¡XOXO


	8. Infiel

Ginny estuvo preguntándose qué demonios había hecho al haberle dado el 'sí' a Blaise

Ginny estuvo preguntándose qué demonios había hecho al haberle dado el 'sí' a Blaise. Ni siquiera le gustaba, ni estaba enamorada de él… admitía el hecho de que estaba guapo y toda la cosa, pero hasta ahí… aunque su plan había dado resultado; el pelinegro se había enamorado de la pelirroja.

En el fondo, Ginny hubiera preferido que el rubio se hubiera enamorado de ella, pero sabía que eso era imposible… a pesar de todas las cosas que le había dicho, a pesar de su forma de ser con ella, a pesar de que la amistad de Draco y Blaise había decaído desde que Blaise le dijo a su amigo de quién se había hecho novio. Ya no se hablaban como antes, todo era demasiado formal, todo había cambiado, y al parecer a Draco no le importaba… no parecía deprimido, no mostraba ninguna señal de que quisiera hacer las paces con Blaise; se mostraba mas prepotente y mas arrogante, y su conducta y desempeño académico había empeorado. Era aún mas grosero y rebelde, y Ginny no sabía porqué cuernos su conducta la volvía loca; pasaba junto a el y se quedaban viendo, comiéndose con los ojos, pero enseguida Draco desviaba la mirada y seguía golpeando a los novatos.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Gin aceptó la propuesta del noviazgo, y hacían 2 meses en los que Gin moría por regresar a los brazos de Draco. Uma siempre le decía que lo olvidara, que se concentrara en su relación…

"¿Qué relación, Uma? Yo no lo quiero, quiero a Draco, quiero a Draco, quiero a Draco, quiero a Draco…"

"Te callas? Te pareces a Hermione así…

"Pero es que es la verdad, Uma… ya no siento eso que sentía antes, cuando me veía así todo sensual y yo me derretía… fue pasajero; ni siquiera me gustó cuando lo hicimos, fue… lindo, pero yo no quiero sentir cosas lindas…"

"Ni pregunto como es Draco en la cama, mejor me quedo callada…"

"Es… tan salvaje…"

"Dije que no quería saber, maldita sea…" Uma miró el reloj… "Mejor nos vamos yendo, Ginny… Pociones está por empezar"

"UJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" exclamó Gin

"Qué te sucede? Es POCIONES, en caso de que no me hayas escuchado"

"Si te escuché, Uma querida" decía Gin mientras achocaba sus ingredientes y libros en su mochila "Pociones significa ver, 2 horas seguidas, a mi amadísimo Draco; apúrate Uma, apúrate"

Bajaron hacia las mazmorras, y se encontraron con un grupo de Slytherins, al parecer liderados por…

"Vamos, Draco, se pondrá buenísima la fiesta; pondremos encantamientos silenciadores y bloqueadores para que nadie sepa, y Dumbledor saldrá el viernes a Londres, así que no nos tendremos que preocupar por el director… Y Snape ya nos dio permiso"

"Mph… y habrá alcohol?" preguntó el rubio al muchacho de cabello de paja que hablaba.

"Obviamente, es de ley" dijeron todos en la multitud.

"Entonces… ¿vas?"

Pero Draco no le hacía caso; acababa de ver a la pelirroja de blusa escotada y falda diminuta parada junto a una niña… sus ojos grises recorrieron todo su largo cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pechos… Draco sintió entonces eso que tanto quería sentir, y pensar que ya estaba ocupada, y nada mas y nada menos que por su 'amigo' Blaise… entonces, se le encendió un foco.

"Vale, si voy…" dijo al fin Draco; todos comenzaron a vitorear "PERO" todos se callaron "voy con una condición"

"Cualquiera, Draco, tu dila"

"Voy a la fiesta" dijo Draco en voz alta y acercándose a Ginny y a su amiga; Gin se paralizó al verlo "si esta… dama… viene conmigo"

Acorraló a Ginny a la pared y se acercó a ella "Entonces qué, preciosa, me haces el honor?"

"En caso de que no te hayas enterado, tengo novio, Draquito"

"Y eso qué? No te he pedido que seas mi novia, pelirroja"

Ginny maldijo

"Ya está entonces… Voy si ella va… no me convenzan a mi, es a ella a quien tienen que convencer" Snape abrió la puerta de la mazmorra; todos comenzaron a entrar y solo quedaron ellos dos fuera "De ti depende, preciosa, solamente de ti" y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios.

Gin se quedó fuera esperando, con las piernas temblorosas… ya no podía mas con este engaño, pero tampoco le quería hacer daño a Blaise… "que demonios voy a hacer?"

Después de pociones, todos los Slytherins se acercaron a Gin, convenciéndola para que vaya, pero dejándole muy en claro que solo lo hacían para que Draco fuera a la fiesta. Lo pensó mucho rato, y al final escribió en un pedazo de pergamino un 'si voy' y se lo envió a los Slytherins. Uma la regañó un buen rato, pero ella no se arrepentía… quería a Draco, y nada mas a el.

En la cena, Gin estuvo pendiente de Draco, por si la volteaba a ver o algo, pero el seguía hablando con sus amigos. Uma la sacó de su ensimismamiento

"Te dijo Blaise porqué no fue a pociones?"

"Ah, esto… no; no he hablado con el"

"Mmm, vale"

Gin se disculpó con Uma y salío del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la torre de astronomía. Le encantaba estar ahí, esa soledad que te hace sentir tan bien, con las estrellas de testigos…

"Porqué tan sola, Weasley?" dijo una voz fría.

Draco estaba parado en la puerta, con la luz de la luna dandole un aura espectral pero sensual al mismo tiempo. Gin se contuvo para no desmayarse

"Nada que te importe"

"No te hagas a la dura, Virginia, se que me necesitas…"

"Necesitarte? Yo?"

"Si, tu"

"En tus sueños"

"Segura?" se acercó a ella

"S-si" dijo, alejándose de el

"Y porqué tartamudeas?"

"No estoy tartamudeando"

Draco se acercó, dejando nada más dos dedos de distancia entre ellos.

"Yo te necesito"

Agarró su cuello y le plantó un beso. La voluntad de Ginny murió. Se entregó al beso completamente, sin dudarlo. Draco la pegó a el, haciendo el beso mas y mas profundo, y cuando Gin le quiso abrir la bragueta, se separó de ella.

"Ves que sí me necesitas? Y esperate hasta el sabado, pequeña… nada mas espera…"

Draco abandonó la torre de astronomía con paso rápido, deseando estar solo para recordar lo que acababa de hacer… Deseaba con todas sus ganas volver a tener a la Weasley, volver a besarla, a hacerla suya; y eso iba a hacer, iba a volver a ganarla, no iba a permitir que Blaise saliera victorioso; Ginevra era de él, y de nadie mas…

--

Ginny maldijo

Salió temblando de la torre, deseado no encontrarse a Malfoy otra vez; había demostrado debilidad ante un beso de él, e imagínense lo que pasaría si llegaran a tener algo otra vez. Iba a morir.

"Seré suya otra vez, no importa… lo necesito" iba murmurando en el camino a la torre. De pronto, una voz la llamó.

"Ginny!"

Zabini se acercaba a ella, corriendo. Ginny maldijo otra vez

"Qué pasó, amor?" preguntó ella, fingiendo sonreír cuando el le dio un beso

"Mm, nada, no te he visto en todo el día"

"Ah, si…"

"Te iba a invitar a una fiesta de los Slytherins" Ginny alzó la cara "pero sé que no los pasas ni ellos te pasan, así que me ahorro el rechazo y no te digo nada"

"De hecho"

"Entonces, que? Salimos?"

"Mm no puedo, amor"

"Tienes otro compromiso?"

"Mm, algo así"

"Con quién?"

"Con unas amigas"

Blaise la miró

"Con Uma?"

"Y con otras"

"Que te pasa?"

"Nada"

Blaise se dio la media vuelta

"Estás muy irritable, eh?"

"Mm, como quieras" dijo Gin, dándose la vuelta igual y alejándose de Blaise, pero éste la agarró del brazo

"Que quieres?" preguntó Ginny

"De verdad, qué te pasa?"

"Que NADA, coño, suéltame" dijo Ginny forcejeando

Blaise la soltó

"No se que te sucede, pero estás muy rara"

"Mm, como quieras"

Blaise la soltó, y Ginny se alejó de ahí mas segura que nunca.

La noche del sábado iba a ser una noche de amor

Y de infidelidad.

Capitulo cortito, espero les haya gustado ( :

Muchos besos


End file.
